the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Melissa Devlin
}} Messenger Devlin is one of the main characters in The Demon's Light. She is a 17-year-old half-angel (a race also known as "Nephilim") girl with light brown hair and dark hazel eyes. Her half-brothers are Atticus and James Anoethite, but they did not know they were siblings until later in the series. Background Messenger is unsure of her background, as she has no memory of what happened before she woke up in the barn with three strangers: Savannah, Chase, and Atticus. It is later discovered that her mother gave her the appearance of a neko girl when she was a young child to hide that fact that she was a Nephilim in order to protect her. Later, Messenger is kidnapped by Kent and is brought to The Demon's Fortress, where she is experimented on by Morgan Roots and turns into an alternate personality known as Melissa. When she is turned back into her normal personality, the side-effects from the experiments had awakened her angelic powers. Personality Messenger Devlin is sweet, caring, protective, and brave. Sometimes she can act immature, but she also has a mature side. She tries to be a good friend even though she sometimes fails at that. Abilities Messenger has the ability to heal others, but cannot heal people who are near death. She also has the ability to teleport, but due to the immense fatigue caused by this technique, it is used sparingly. Team Demon Light Messenger is one of the original members of Team Demon Light, having woken up in the barn alongside Atticus, Chase, and Savannah. Relationships Atticus Anoethite Messenger and Atticus Anoethite made a good team before they knew they were actually siblings. They get along well. They have had a few arguments, but overall they have a strong bond. Blood Queen The Blood Queen becomes Messenger's best friend while she is Melissa, then stays her friend. Chase McFarlane Chase McFarlane and Messenger are good friends. They have a few fights once in a while but Messenger always looks out for Chase. James Anoethite James Anoethite is Messenger and Atticus' brother. They are really close and Messenger trusts James more than anyone. Michael Rooke Michael Rooke was like a brother to Messenger. She loved him very much and always felt safe when he was there. Whenever something went wrong he was the first person she would tell and cry too. Then, Michael betrayed everyone for Kaz, which broke Messenger's heart. She knew it was best to have just forgotten him, but she was trying to help Michael redeem himself so they still see each other as siblings. Now Michael is regaining everyone's trust again. Zekial Zekial is a close friend of Messenger's not long after they met. Zekial tells Messenger about his feelings and soon after they start dating. Trivia *She is named after her portrayer. *In season 2, she discovers that her mother is Jen Devlin. *When Messenger is in her cat form, she goes by the name Mel. *Messenger's catchphrase is "Baka". *Somehow, Blood Queen becomes Messenger's friend later on. *Her father is the same as Atticus', making them half-siblings. This means she is technically an Anoethite and half-human. *Zekial later becomes a love interest of Messenger's soon after he enters the series. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Anoethite Family Category:Team Demon Light Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Devlin Family Category:Halflings Category:Hybrids Category:Nekos